Don't Make Out When You Have Morning Breath
by 300MileRedRuby
Summary: Kanan and Chika learn the hard truth behind an oft-used romantic trope: the morning-after kiss. (Contains: Futanari)


**Notes:** Misenon on Twitter ( misenon12) makes pretty great LL futa art, even if it's just doodles. it's cute, smutty, and anywhere in between, and it's mostly ChiKanan, with some YohaRiko and a few other ships thrown in there. so if you're a pervert too, this is where it's at. check it out.

otherwise, this fic is mostly me complaining about a certain unrealistic romance trope. futa smut is thrown in at the end because why am i like this. at the very least i'm actually trying to not write this one terribly.

* * *

"Good morning, Kanan-chan…"

Kanan rolled to her other side, away from the voice in her ear. "Mmm…" she grunted, feeling as though she'd woken up too early. "Five more minutes…"

"Hehe. You're so cute, Kanan-chan~"

The unfamiliarity of that voice penetrated her grogginess. In an instant, the strangeness of that voice compounded with many other things that were… _off_. She felt that she was wearing even less clothes than when she normally slept, and that there was another body snuggled up against her back, just as naked as she was judging by the warmth that radiated from it.

Kanan's eyes snapped open as she jerked her head to the side. A smiling head of orange hair was there to greet her. "...Chika?"

"Present!" The girl in question giggled at her own response, and Kanan found herself smiling along with her. That smile faded, though, as Chika being her bedside partner was still an alien concept to her.

"What's going on? Why are you…" She sat up to stretch her aching limbs, and as a result, the sheets covering her torso fell and crumpled at her waist. Her earlier strange feeling was confirmed as her bare chest was exposed. "What the…?"

Chika made no effort to hide her stare, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Chika?!" Kanan flushed, scrambling for the fallen bedsheets. "What's going on -" She saw Chika's bare shoulders, and that was the final puzzle piece in her mind. "Oh."

She was ashamed of forgetting, momentary as the lapse in memory had been. Chika had come over last night under the guise of a spur-of-the-moment sleepover, citing reasons such as _"for old times' sake!"_ and _"who says adults can't have sleepovers?"_ Kanan had agreed without a second thought, already feeling the nostalgia creeping in from fond memories of their childhood days.

But instead, she had been completely floored when it became clear that Chika had other plans: namely, to emphasize the "adult" part of their sleepover. She had made her advances quite clear, and Kanan found herself unable to reject her when things came to a head. Even when she knew she was about to cross that line with Chika, who she wanted nothing but the best for, had she managed to convince herself that _she_ was best for her, who she had always admired with all the affection usually afforded to a younger sister?

This was _Chika_ , after all; even as Kanan had watched her grow into a wonderful young lady before her very eyes, that air of childishness had never quite disappeared completely. Whether it was due to her headstrong nature, her ability to push forward in the face of intense opposition, or how she saw the world only in black-and-white, her unrelenting idealism was still one of her defining traits. An endearing trait, sure, but a childlike one in Kanan's eyes as well.

But last night drove home a consequence of that optimism, one that Kanan had grossly overlooked: if Chika wanted something, she would do anything to get it. And if the night's events proved anything, it was that Kanan had been, for all intents and purposes, had.

She had been blissfully ignorant of what Chika could _do_ to her: from the way that her mouth could be perpetually half-open and ready to accept a flurry of kisses at any moment. How that same mouth could exhale her name repeatedly, sometimes accentuated by sudden hitches in volume if Kanan thrust into her at exactly the right moment. The gentle curve of her hips. The way her eyes, such a lovely crimson, shone even in the night, silently begging for Kanan to take her more, _harder_ -

"You were amazing last night, Kanan-chan…" Chika murmured, snapping Kanan out of her reverie. Her eyes traveled over Kanan's body.

"Y-yeah," Kanan stammered, unused to being observed so closely. "You were, too." Did couples usually say things like that? So casually, too?

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her midsection. Over her shoulder, she could see Chika burying her face in her back. "Chika?" Kanan jumped slightly when the other girl's breath tickled her midriff.

"I'm just really happy, y'know? I didn't know if you saw me the way I saw you…"

"...And how was that?" Kanan could, literally, _feel_ Chika's words; the way that she spoke while pressed up against Kanan made her words resonate inside of her. The intimacy made Kanan's heartrate quicken.

"As a woman."

Once again, images of last night, of Chika's body, her expressions, _all_ of her, flashed through Kanan's mind. It was a jarring contrast from the sometimes naive, sometimes childish, but always-smiling Chika that she usually pictured.

"I didn't know either," Kanan admitted. "Not until I saw you, well, like _that._ "

"Oh?" The voice was directly next to Kanan's ear, and she turned to see a rare smirk from Chika. "I'm very happy to hear my ladylike wiles could work on you," she teased. At that moment, her chest pressed against Kanan's back, and Kanan was all too aware of the feeling as she felt a tingling between her hips…

"Aha!" With no regard for subtlety, Chika pointed at the bedsheets covering Kanan's crotch, which had begun to tent conspicuously. "They _still_ work!"

Kanan forgot her embarrassment for a moment when she saw that, even when it came to more mature matters, Chika was still Chika. "It's only been, like, eight hours, you know," she laughed.

"Well, what do you say we make up for those lost eight hours?" Chika intoned with half-lidded eyes. She leaned in, closer to Kanan's face.

"You're a frisky one, you know that?" Kanan teased back. She leaned in herself to accept the kiss, but just before their lips met, she recoiled.

Chika opened her eyes and frowned upon seeing Kanan's face. "What's wrong, Kanan-chan?"

Kanan managed a subtle sniff, though her avoidance of Chika's eyes was anything but. She quickly reviewed last night's events again, but this time she was searching for something. There had to be a reason for this. "Uh, nothing."

Chika merely cocked her head. It would have been an adorable gesture if Kanan wasn't fixated on Chika's mouth. How would she break this to her? Was it bad relationship etiquette to point out an unfavorable physical trait of your new lover? Would Chika be offended? Would she have to pretend like nothing was wrong and try to stomach this unpleasant information and simply hope that Chika noticed one day?

No. They were lovers now, sure, but they were best friends, too. Kanan had always wanted what was best for Chika, and that was true even now. Chika would understand.

"...Chika," she finally said, steeling herself for any negative reaction.

"Yeah?"

"Did we fall asleep last night without brushing our teeth?"

She was met with silence. She looked up, and her heart sank when she saw that Chika's expression was almost blank, and certainly unreadable. She had messed up. Chika was definitely offended, and would probably be hesitant to kiss Kanan from this point forward, if she even wanted to kiss Kanan -

"...No, we didn't." Chika said, her brow furrowing. "How did you know…?" She put a finger to her lower lip, then she gasped. "Oh! Morning breath!"

Kanan felt it, too: a dirty, sticky feeling that seemed to sink into her teeth and permeate her entire mouth, an unpleasant consequence of bad dental hygiene. It threatened to overpower the pleasant memories from last night and the implications of waking up next to Chika.

Of course they had forgotten to brush their teeth last night: they were too busy with _other_ activities, then had fallen asleep after around the third or fourth go, too exhausted to even get out of bed.

"You smelled it when I went in to kiss you…" Chika continued, figuring out why Kanan asked her on her own.

Kanan nodded.

Chika's blank expression didn't last for much longer; first, she let loose a sudden giggle before erupting into full-on laughter. She toppled over, the remaining bedsheets falling off of her, and Kanan was drawn to her beautiful breasts. In between fits of laughter, she forced out: "That's… so… _not_ … romantic…"

She was right, and Kanan had to laugh herself, though more so at an appreciation for the un-romantic nature of their situation, and at Chika's display of pure glee.

"Can't you picture it?" Chika reached for Kanan's hand after she calmed down. "You say 'good morning' when you're half asleep, and then I wake you up with a good-morning kiss? They always do that in the movies."

"Right?" Kanan smiled, taking Chika's hand. "Totally unrealistic. I don't care who you are, everyone has morning breath after they wake up."

"The movies lied to me!" Chika pouted.

"Come on, Chika." Kanan gave her a playful push. "You should know not to trust what you see on the big screen."

Chika seemed to ponder this for a moment. "...Well, it worked on you."

Kanan felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but before she could ask _what_ , exactly, Chika had seen, the other girl said: "Maybe we should brush our teeth."

"Right behind you," Kanan said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "My mouth feels like crap."

* * *

Brushing her teeth was rewarding. Kanan was making up for last night's oversight of dental hygiene, and preparing herself for the kiss that said oversight had robbed her of minutes beforehand.

But it also took far longer than it should have, because neither of them had cared to put on a sliver of clothing beforehand. That had done… _things_ to Kanan's body, and Chika hadn't hesitated to tease her about it.

After a prolonged brushing session, they had returned to Kanan's room. When she had sat on the side of the bed, Chika had joined her.

"So, with that out of the way…" Kanan began, grinning.

Chika, apparently, didn't even have the patience to respond. She pressed her lips to Kanan's, her mouth half-open. Though caught off-guard by the forward motion, Kanan responded in earnest, enjoying the warmth of her lips and the interplay of their breaths, which grew heavier by the moment.

She leaned in to the kiss, planting her hands on Chika's shoulders and drawing her closer. Chika similarly ran her hands across Kanan's back, her gasps interspersed with light moans. The sound excited Kanan, spurring her to slip her tongue into Chika's mouth and eliciting a surprised moan from her lover. The deepened kiss continued for a while, each of them running their tongues across the other.

Chika wouldn't be one-upped, though, reaching down and grasping Kanan's stiffening member. Kanan jumped at the sudden stimulation, but took this as a sign to explore Chika even further, and she ran a careful finger over Chika's breasts, lightly playing on her left nipple. Chika's playful hand stroked Kanan's shaft long after she was fully erect, moving down to brush her fingers across Kanan's balls as well.

Kanan broke the kiss, flushed and panting. Chika stopped stroking, smirking at her through half-lidded eyes. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" Kanan asked, still short of breath.

"That's what I've been saying!" Chika guided Kanan to lay down and immediately clambered on top of her. Kanan could only marvel at the sight: this girl, who she had never even considered gazing upon with lustful eyes up until twelve hours ago, naked, the warmth of her skin and her beautiful body making Kanan's heart go wild. She couldn't hide it even if she wanted to, because her member throbbed against Chika's stomach. She drank in every inch of Chika's body, and let her do the same, with only their deep breaths punctuating the silence.

"What?" Kanan asked when Chika's gaze lingered on her cock.

"You're just… kinda big," Chika said.

Kanan shrugged. "Wasn't a problem last night, was it?" She looked away, trying to hide how happy the observation made her. It felt odd for her to take pride in it. Dirty, even.

"Not then or now," Chika assured her. With that, she raised her hips a good amount so that Kanan's head lined up with her lower lips. She used her hand to properly align Kanan's cock, and the way she bit her lip in such genuine concentration was nothing short of adorable. Once she got the position she wanted, Kanan gasped as she felt herself entering Chika, whose folds gently parted to allow room for Kanan's impressive length. Chika shut her eyes, her mouth falling open to allow for the breathy moans that rapidly escaped as she took more and more of Kanan inside of her. Her hands, moving to find purchase somewhere, lightly squeezed Kanan's' breasts, their owner grunting with pleasure each time she did so.

When she finally bottomed Kanan out, Chika took a moment to bask in the glow of their lovemaking. "Kanan-chan…" she whispered, bringing her face level with the girl in question. She kissed her once more, and they murmured sweet nothings each time their lips separated.. Kanan savored the warmth of Chika's insides, her cock aching for release.

With their lips locked tightly, Chika began to rock her hips, sliding Kanan's length in and out of her. Though her pace was quick, her thrusts were short, only taking a few inches at a time. Kanan responded in kind, moving her hips up and down with the limited space that she was allowed. Every time she bottomed out inside Chika, she felt her balls slapping against her lover's skin.

They stayed flush against one another, their skin pressing together at every opportunity, and Chika ran her hands through Kanan's hair. Kanan gripped Chika's hips, and gradually lifted her further off of her cock with each thrust, until Chika took her full length each time. She felt a pressure building in her balls and at the base of her member, while Chika's folds pulsed and squeezed with increasing frequency, both girls hurtling towards their own orgasm.

"Chika…" Kanan tried to warn her. "I'm gonna…"

Chika cut her off by kissing her once more, her loud, high-pitched moans indicating that she was close as well. Hearing Chika's ragged groans, her wordless begging for release, Kanan pushed deep into Chika one more time.

They rode out their climaxes together, their muffled moans belying the intensity of their shared orgasm. Kanan felt Chika's walls contract wildly, milking her cock as she emptied her seed inside. Every time she thought she was done, an additional pulse caused her cock to spurt more, and this continued for longer than Kanan thought she was capable of. Even after she had no more left to give to Chika, she still felt herself contract.

She grunted in surprise when Chika gave out, feeling a sudden influx of weight pressing down on her body. Chika's panting and the sweat across her forehead only confirmed this, but her satisfied smile seemed to make it all worth it. They stared each other in the eyes for a while, saying nothing. Their panting and the brightness of their smiles said all they needed to know, and Kanan gave her a final peck on the lips. Chika cuddled in closer, nestling her head into the crook of Kanan's neck. Kanan didn't pull out all the while, instead choosing to stay inside Chika and likewise bask in the afterglow.

"Bet you're glad you brushed your teeth now," Kanan said with a smile. She ran a tender hand through Chika's hair, giving another light kiss on the top of her head. "Since we just slobbered all over each other."

"You bet," Chika whispered back, her smile tired and happy and golden. "Lesson learned."


End file.
